


I Was There, Too

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all about his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was There, Too

**Author's Note:**

> For lieran Prompt: McGonagall/Snape, Sexual Tension, Heather really hates me or else she wouldn't make me write this pairing. This came out surprisingly easy. I must be sick in the head.

He really did have the most wonderful hands; long slender fingers full of strength. The face he tried to hide behind the dark curtain of hair was lovely too in its own severe way. She supposed that's why his mother had chosen to call him Severus. His coloring and body was harsh and off putting to most people, but not to her. She was old enough to be his mother, but it didn't stop the stirring in her chest when he entered the great hall. Whether it be his dramatic swirling of cloaks or his seething slow appearance, it made no difference. Her heart still beat a little faster; her palms still sweat as if she were still a student at Hogwarts herself instead of the deputy headmistress.

"Minerva," he said in a voice low and deep.

"Severus," she intoned, trying to appear as if she hadn't been ruffled by it. They were the only two teachers who came for breakfast quite this early. It made it easier to watch the students when they joined them later in the morning. Despite his reputation as being somewhat of a vampire, Severus had been an early riser since he was a student here. She thought it might have something to do with the other children and less to do with his need to be up quite this early. The habit had stuck apparently.

"You look flushed, Minerva," he said in that slow deliberate tone of his. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm quite well, Severus, thank you," she answered curtly, trying to hide annoyance she felt at his seeing past her façade. That tone was the one she woke up to after dreams of him whispering the most wicked things against her skin. Last night, a particularly vivid dream had woken her with a need and want she'd not felt in years. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to slip into the memory for a moment before opening them to find Severus looking confusedly at her. It wasn't a look he adopted often so she couldn't quite place it.

"Do you require a cooling potion?" he asked, moving his chair closer to hers. "You seem to be heating up." He put his hand behind her ear for a moment before declaring, "Yes, you have a bit of a temperature, Minerva. Are you sure you're feeling quite well?"

"Quite," she said with no further explanation. His fingers on her skin, even for a mere moment were going to be enough to fuel nights upon nights of fevered dreams. Sighing, she stood from her chair and turned to leave. When she entered the empty staff room, she was grateful for the respite.

"Minerva," Severus said from behind her. "I can brew you a potion to stop the dreams if you'd like," he offered.

When she turned around he was standing with an unreadable expression on his face but a flush had started around his neck. She was angry at him for obviously probing into her mind, but she couldn't quite manage to express that anger.

"Excuse me?" she asked, hoping it had been simply a lucky guess.

"The waking dreams you've been having," he tried to explain. "The ones of the two of us," he continued, stepping very closely to her. "Visions of my lips against your skin, of my fingers touching you and..."

"Severus, I don't know what..." she tried to deny but couldn't at the smile on his face. Finally sighing in defeat she said, "How did you know?"

"Because I was there, too."


End file.
